


The Darkness Before Twilight

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her falling out with Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer fled through the mirror into a new universe. Sunset must adapt as she takes Canterlot High by the throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with the first chapter of this story. I have a bit of an obsession (I prefer interest) with the Equestria Girls series and particularly Sunset Shimmer. I will talk about that more in blog where I review episodes and movies from the MLP franchise. Anyway, this is a story I put together and am too excited to sit on. I hope to create a series starting with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a chilly Fall night in Canterlot City. The starry night above was only interrupted by glow of the street lights that lines the sidewalks. In the city suburbs, the night stars were much more visible thanks to a lack of light pollution. At Canterlot High it was another quiet night. However, this changed when the front of the Wondercolt statue began to glow. A pony - rather a person - came through the portal.

"My head." said Sunset Shimmer, on all fours

Sunset massaged her temples until she noticed something. She pulled her hooves back only to find two weird objects with five bony appendages sticking out.

"What are these?" asked Sunset.

Sunset quickly looked around gathering her senses.

"I' near a city. At least I don't have to live in the woods." said Sunset.

Sunset looked forward and noticed the large building in front of her.

"I wonder what this place is." mused Sunset.

Sunset galloped over on all fours to the building and climbed the stairs. She then attempted to open the door with her magic.

"Why is it not working?" asked Sunset.

Sunset looked at her reflection in the glass and noticed something missing.

"My horn! Where's my horn!" cried Sunset.

Sunset staggered back when she noticed a flier taped to the door. She skimmed over it.

Canterlot High is proud to host its annual Fall Formal. Willing students are needed to help setting up. Anybody interested in running for Princess of the Spring Fling come to my office.

"So...this is a school." mused Sunset.

Sunset looked at the bottom of the flier and saw two creatures that appeared to be dancing. What surprised Sunset was the fact they were not on all fours.

"These things are bipedal." said Sunset.

Sunset took a deep breath and raised her front limbs up. She staggered, but luckily the railing was there for her to hold onto.

"This feels too weird." thought Sunset.

Sunset shook her head and tapped on the door.

"Locked." sighed Sunset, "I'll have to return tomorrow."

Sunset turned and slowly walked down the stairs.

"This is easy." spat Sunset, almost tripping.

Sunset reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed something on the street: a battered 1987 gray Cadillac Cimarron. Sunset walked over to it.

"Is this some kind of horseless carriage?" asked Sunset.

"Hey!" cried a man.

Sunset turned around to see a portly security guard with a flashlight.

"Oh no." said Sunset.

The guard began running (as best he could) toward Sunset. Sunset turned and instinctively ran off. By the time the guard reached the spot Sunset had been standing, she was long gone.

"I...don't...get...paid...enough...for...this..." panted the guard.

 

Sunset made it a half mile before she had to stop to take a breath. She was amaze how well these creatures could run on only two legs. Sunset then made her way to the city where she more of those horseless carriages. Sunset staggered around like a fish out of water until she came to the Hay & Stay Inn. Sunset entered where she saw a clock which revealed it was almost ten o'clock at night. A woman in a white blouse with purple skin, black hair and green eyes stood behind the desk. A badge on blouse read "Elaine" on it.

"I need a room." said Sunset.

"Just a moment." replied Elaine.

Elaine turned to a machine next to her. She tapped on a panel of keys well looking at a screen in front of her.

"I'll have to figure out that...and a lot of other things." thought Sunset.

Elaine looked at her computer a little more before turning to Sunset.

"We've got a few rooms open." said Elaine.

"Great. I'll take one." replied Sunset.

"Well, it depends on your price range." revealed Elaine.

Sunset felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

"I don't have any money." revealed Sunset, wincing.

Elaine winced herself displeased at this revelation.

"I am sorry, but we cannot help you." said Elaine.

 

Sunset left the hotel displease with the outcome. She wandered around Canterlot City for a while. Sunset reached the park and began to stroll through it. Sunset reached a fountain in the center of the park and saw benches surrounding it. Sunset decided, with no where else to go, to sit down.

"Well this is just great." said Sunset sarcastically.

Sunset let out an annoyed sigh.

"First I need to find somewhere to sleep." continued Sunset.

The former pony stopped and looked around.

"I could sleep here." mused Sunset.

A cold wind blew causing Sunset to shimmer.

"Screw that!" spat the former pony.

Sunset shook her head.

"l wonder if I could get into that school." mused Sunset.

Sunset taped her finger on the table.

"It would be difficult. I'm sure they'll dig into my background." noted Sunset.

Another chilly wind blew by.

"Damn Celestia!" cried Sunset angered.

Sunset rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

"If that bitch just let me learn about the mirror from the start this wouldn't have happened." stated Sunset.

Sunset looked down at the bony appendages.

"How in Equestria can these things use these?" asked Sunset.

Sunset laid down on the bench, but she quickly sat back up.

"I can't sleep on this." sighed Sunset.

Sunset got back up.

"I'm have to find somewhere else to sleep." stated Sunset.

Sunset stood up and stretched.

"I have no clue where I'll go." noted Sunset.

"Hold it." came a masculine voice.

Twilight saw a man standing before her. He had wore white sneakers, blue jeans and a black jacket. He also had brown hair. The man suddenly pulled out a knife.

"Give me your money." demanded the man.

Sunset blinked realizing what was going on.

"I don't have any money." noted Sunset.

"You better not be lying!" snapped the thief.

Sunset turned her pocket inside out revealing they were empty.

"I'm not." replied Sunset.

The thief let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit!" snapped the man.

The man stopped for a moment then a smirk came across his face.

"Give me the jacket." demanded the thief.

Sunset grimaced at this.

"No." replied Sunset.

"You got some connection to it?" asked the thief.

"I'm not going to do anything for a lowlife piece of shit like you." answered Sunset.

The thief snarled at this.

"Okay, that means I can do it the hard way." said the thief, smirking.

The thief began closing in on Sunset.

"Shit." thought Sunset.

The thief began getting closer until he heard sirens closing in.

"Shit!" cried the thief.

The thief turned and ran off. Moments later, a police officer arrived.

"Are you okay?" asked the officer.

"Yeah." answered Sunset.

Sunset looked at the badge - Officer Shinning Armor.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Sunset to herself.

Shinning Armor reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad. He then pulled out a pencil from the binder.

"Okay, please tell me your name." requested Shinning.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer." answered the girl.

Shinning wrote this down.

"Okay, what where you doing here?" asked Shinning.

Sunset thought for a moment carefully considering what she'd say.

"I was out for a night stroll." answered the former pony.

Shinning wrote this down.

"I decided to rest when the guy approached me." continued Sunset.

Sunset thought for a moment, wondering how long he had been following her.

Please continue." requested Shinning.

"He pulled out a knife and demanded my money." said Sunset.

"How much did he take?" asked Shinning.

"I don't have money on me." answered Sunset.

"What happened next?" asked Shinning.

"He demanded my jacket." answered Sunset.

Shinning continued to write this down.

"That's when you arrived." arrived Sunset.

"Did he get anything?" asked Shinning.

"No." answered Sunset.

"I need a description of the suspect." said Shinning.

"He was a male with gray skin and brown hair. He had blue jeans and a black jacket." said Sunset.

"Okay, I need a way of contacting you. Tell me your phone number." said Shinning.

Sunset gulped for a moment.

"I don't have a phone." replied Sunset.

"Do yo have a residence?" asked Shinning, raising an eyebrow.

"No." answered Sunset.

 

Shinning winced as it all came together. He called his supervisor who came over. After talking, Shinning had Sunset get into the passenger seat of his car. He drove her several blocks coming up to a tall brick building. A sign reading"Canterlot City Group Home" with "Est. 1953" below it sat aboce the door. Shinning coaxed Sunset out of the car and they walked up the stairs. Shinning knocked on the door and after a minutes the door creaked.

"Hello." came soft voice.

An elderly woman opened the door. She had white hair, blue skin and wore a pink nightie.

"Are you the person in charge?" asked Shinning.

"Yes. My name is Melody." answered the woman.

"Sunset Shimmer here needs a place to stay." answered Shinning.

"I am fine on my own." scoffed Sunset.

"You're clearly not of age and we cannot have you on your own." said Shinning.

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"She can stay here. We've got plenty of open rooms." said Melody.

Sunset tipped his hat then turned and left.

"Come inside dear." said Melody.

Sunset reluctantly followed her inside. A long hallway was in front of her with green carpet. A phone sat on the wall and a grandfather clock was next to it. A staircase sat to the side.

"Follow me dear." said Melody.

Sunset followed Melody up the stairs. They came to a long corridor with doors on each side. Melody kept going and Sunset followed her.

"I wonder how many of these things are there." thought Sunset.

As they walked, Melody stopped and pointed to the door on her right.

"That is the bathroom. The washer and drier are in the basement." said Melody.

Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Let's keep going." said Melody.

Melody led Sunset down the hallway

"What a crap hole." thought Sunset.

They kept going until they reached a door at the end of the corridor.

"This will be your room." said Melody.

Melody opened the door. The room was small with blue wallpaper. A small couch was directly to the left of the door. A small desk with an old computer was on the far left wall while a small closet sat across from the couch. Windows were lined up above this. Across from the desk was a bed.

"I hope this will work." said Melody.

Sunset walked into the middle of the room.

"I will let you settle in." said Melody.

Melody left shutting the door behind her.

"This will have to do." sighed Sunset.

Sunset walked over to the bed, kicked off her boots and tucked herself under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset Shimmer begins her life in this new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Sunset Shimmer had a hard night sleeping on her first night in the new world. A loud call awoke Sunset who stared at the ceiling. Finally she got up and headed downstairs. Sunset reached the dinning room where the others had gathered. Sunset looked around and noticed the room had brown wallpaper and two windows. She gathered toast and waffles. She poured a glass of milk to drink.

"Hello dear." said Melody.

Melody sat down next to Sunset. She had a bowl and a cup of tea.

"What are you eating?" asked Sunset curiously.

"It's Total cereal." answered Melody.

"Oh." replied Sunset uninterested.

"Would like some?" asked Melody.

"No." answered Sunset.

"Okay then." said Melody.

The two women ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh dear, will you will be attending Canterlot High?" asked Melody.

"I don't know." answered an annoyed Sunset.

"It's a good school. I especially loved the Wondercolts' Statue." said Melody.

"Do they have a 'Fall Formal' there?" asked Sunset.

"Yes." answered Melody.

"Actually, I do want to go there." said Sunset.

"Oh excellent." said Melody smiling.

"I just to figure out how." mused Sunset.

"Don't worry dear. I will help with that." said Melody.

"Thank you so much." said Sunset, with a fake smile.

"It's nothing." replied Melody.

"Old fool." thought Sunset.

"I remember going there when I was a lass." mused Melody warmly.

"Oh really." said Sunset, with mock interest.

"It was smaller than. It underwent was enlarged in the 1950s and underwent renovations twice." noted Melody.

"Oh really." replied Sunset, actually getting interested.

"In the late 1970s a crew came in to remove lead paint and asbestos. In the 1990s, the school reached it's current size when the school board decided to merge the middle high with Canterlot High." explained Melody.

"Dammit, I can't actually fall for this crap." thought Sunset.

"Anyway, I'm sure you'll love it there." said Melody, "It might not be Crystal Prep, but it's a very good school."

"What's Crystal Prep?" asked Sunset.

"A private academy in the north of the city." answered Melody.

Melody took a moment to sip on her tea.

"The city is divided into three segments. The Crystal Heights in the north is a wealthy and affluent neighborhood. Then there is the main part of the city. Finally, there is the Badlands in the south." explained Melody.

"There's a place called the Badlands in Equestria." noted Sunset to herself.

"The Badlands is home to the less fortunately citizens of the city. It's also home to criminals." noted Melody.

"What about Canterlot High?" asked Sunset, "It's outside the city and there are plenty of houses out there too."

"Those are the suburbs. They popped up in the 1950s with the Postwar economic boom." answered Melody.

"I see." said Sunset.

"Oh dear, don't let your food get cold." said Melody.

"Oh yeah." said Sunset.

Sunset ate her food and soon there was nothing left.

"I'm going to put my plate away." said Sunset.

"That's fine dear." replied Melody.

Sunset took her plate and cup then headed to the kitchen.

"I'll just drop these in sink. They'll get washed later." said Sunset.

Sunset placed the items in the sink, but froze as she did so.

"What am I doing?" asked Sunset.

Sunset staggered back.

"I'm going soft." said Sunset shaking.

 

Sunset ran back to her room and stayed there refusing to talk to anyone. Once she was sure there was nobody around, Sunset slipped out of her room and left the group home. Sunset found the library and studied there for hours learning all she could about this world.

"Man, I'm hungry." noted Sunset.

Sunset walked through the town until an intoxicating smell caught her nose.

"That's good." said Sunset.

Sunset followed the smell leading to a building with a red roof. A sign reading "Pizza Hut" identified the location.

"I need money." sighed Sunset.

"Are you hungry?" asked a masculine voice.

Sunset turned to see a boy standing next to her. He had a white shirt under a leather jacket, yellow skin and blue hair.

"Yeah, I don't have money." answered Sunset.

"I see." replied the boy.

The boy thought for a moment.

"Can you get any from your parents?" asked the boy.

"I live at that stupid group home." answered Sunset annoyed.

The boy thought for a moment.

"I recently started working and just got paid." noted the boy.

"Oh good for you." replied Sunset.

"I'll pay for you. If you want." offered the boy.

"The fool actually feels sympathy for me. I can use this." thought Sunset.

Sunset suppressed a smirk.

"That would be so great. Thank you so much." said Sunset, with fake joy.

"My name is Flash Sentry." said the boy.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer.

The two went inside and ordered. Flash got a small Meat Lover's Pizza Sunset got a small Veggie Lover's Pizza. After getting their food, the two sat down.

"This is good. Though, I can't believe these humans eat meat." thought Sunset.

"Is it good?" asked Flash.

"Yes. Thanks so much." answered Sunset, with a fake smile.

"So, can I ask about the group home?" asked Flash, uneasy.

"I recently came here from out of town." answered Sunset.

"Do you...have any family?" asked Flash, cautiously.

"No." answered Sunset.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this." said Sunset.

"I understand." replied Flash.

"You fool." thought Sunset.

"So, are you attending Canterlot High?" asked Flash.

"Yes." answered Sunset.

"Oh great." chuckled Flash.

Flash blushed a bit.

"Is the idiot falling for me?" asked Sunset to herself.

Sunset ate another slice of pizza to hide her smirk.

"This is too easy." thought Sunset.

"So, I hope we run into each other." said Flash.

"So do I." agreed Sunset warmly.

Flash gulped nervously.

The two continued eating and finished their food.

"That was good." sighed Sunset filled.

"Yeah. Pizza Hut has good food." agreed Flash.

Flash pulled the money out of his wallet and paid the bill.

"Where are you working?" asked Sunset.

"I started at the local CVS. Of course, my dream is to be a musician." answered Flash.

"I'm sure you'll be great." said Sunset.

"Thanks." gulped Flash nervously.

 

The two left the Pizza Hut and split up. Sunset made her way through the city and returned to the group home. Sunset went inside and made her way to her room ignoring all the others kids her age as they watched her. Once she reached her room, Sunset took off her boots then laid down to take a nap. She slept for a bit, before a knock on the door woke her up.

"Hello dear. Can I come in?" asked Melody.

Sunset grumbled a bit to herself.

"Sure." answered Sunset.

Sunset sat up as Melody came in and sat down next to Sunset.

"I just want to let you know I have all the paperwork." said Melody.

"Great thanks." said Sunset.

"I really think you're going to like it there. It is a good school." said Melody warmly.

"I hope so." mused Sunset.

"It might not be as prestigious as an Ivy League school, it is still a fine school." said Melody.

"Sure." said Sunset, rolling her eyes.

"I have heard good things of the current Principal." Melody.

Melody thought for a moment.

"Oh curse my old age." sighed Melody.

The elderly lady thought for another moment before it came to her.

"Oh yes. It's Principal Celestia." said Melody.

Sunset froze upon hearing that name.

"Dear, are you okay?" asked Melody.

"I'm fine." answered Sunset.

The former pony shook her head.

"So her name is Celestia?" asked Sunset.

"Yes." answered Melody.

Melody scratched her head.

"If I remember correctly, there is no Vice Principal at the moment." said the elderly lady.

"There's no way she could have followed me." thought Sunset.

Sunset pondered what to do for a moment.

"So, she's a good principal then?" asked Sunset.

"From what I understand." answered Melody.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"Is she from around here?" asked the former pony.

"She graduated from Canterlot University." answered Melody.

"I assume that's a good school." replied Sunset.

"I might not be an Ivy League school, but it's still a fine institute." said Melody.

"Did you go there?" asked Sunset.

"I never went there myself." answered Melody.

"Could she have gone back and forth through the portal?" asked Sunset to herself.

"It appears she even graduated from Canterlot High." noted Melody.

"That's cool." said Sunset.

Sunset rattled her brain.

"I guess it is possible." thought Sunset.

"Are you okay?" asked Melody.

"I'm fine." answered Sunset.

"You seem to be pre-occupied." noted Melody.

"I'm just thinking about school." said Sunset quickly.

"Oh I understand." said Melody.

"She fell for it." sighed Sunset inwardly.

"I best be getting to bed soon." yawned Melody.

"Don't let me stop you." said Sunset.

"Okay dear." said Melody.

"You just head off to bed." replied Sunset.

Melody left closing the door behind her.

Sunset let out a long sigh.

"I though she'd never leave." said the girl.

The former walked back to her bed and laid back down.

"This is no way she could have followed me." said Sunset.

Sunset rubbed her chin thinking for a moment.

"Is it possible she's a doppelganger?" asked Sunset.

Sunset pondered this for a moment.

"If she is a doppelganger are there others? Do I have a doppelganger?" asked Sunset.

Sunset made up her mind.

"I'll find out Monday." said the former pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where chapter two will end. Next time, Sunset enrolls in Canterlot High. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset Shimmer has her first day at Canterlot High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Sunday passed quickly as Sunset studied and felt like she knew all she needed to know about humans in order to survive. Monday morning she awoke and and had her breakfast. Melody had got her everything she needed for school. Sunset left and returned to the place it she first arrived. Sunset entered the school and was amazed by the school.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice.

Sunset looked over and saw the same security guard who chased her when she first arrived. 

"What are you doing here?" asked the guard.

"I'm a student here." answered Sunset.

"Then why were you lurking around the other night?" asked the guard suspicious.

"I..." stammered Sunset.

"Sunset!" called another familiar voice.

Flash Sentry ran over and joined the two.

"What are you doing here?" asked Flash. 

"I'm new here. I was looking for the Principal's office." answered Sunset.

"I'll take you." offered Flash.

"I'm not done-" began the guard.

The guard was unable to finish but, a rainbow haired girl went dribbling a soccer ball.

"Hey! No soccer in the building!" cried the guard.

The guard chased the rainbow haired girl.

"Let's go." said Flash.

"If this idiot is as soft as he seems, he could be useful." thought Sunset.

The two of them walked as Flash led her to the Principal's office.

"Here we are." said Flash.

"Thanks. You were so helpful." said Sunset, acting innocent.

Flash blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"You're going to be my pawn." thought Sunset. 

Sunset walked over and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked an all too familiar voice.

The former pony winced hearing the voice.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer. I am new." answered Sunset.

"Oh. Please come in." said Celestia. 

Sunset sighed and entered the Principal's office. She saw the Principal sitting behind her desk.

"Please have a seat." said Celestia.

Sunset closed the door and sat in a chair in front of Celestia's desk.

"So Miss Shimmer, where did you come from?" asked Celestia.

The Principal opened a drawer and began flipping through files.

"Out of town." answered Sunset.

"I can't find any paperwork about you." noted Celestia.

"It must have gotten lost." offered Sunset quickly.

"This happens all the time. I've tried calling the office, but I get the runaround." said Celestia annoyed. 

"She's just like the Princess." thought Sunset.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Celestia.

"I'm fine." answered Sunset. 

"Well, it's nice to met you." said Celestia.

"Um...likewise." replied Sunset, trying to keep up her front. 

Suddenly, a bell rang. 

"Oh, it's time for class. Don't want to be late on your first day." said Celestia, "I think you have Mr. Doodle." 

"Nope." agreed Sunset.

Sunset got up and fast walked her way to the door. 

"Miss Shimmer!" called Celestia.

Sunset stopped and turned. 

"I hope you enjoy your time at Canterlot High." said Celestia. 

"Sure." replied Sunset.

 

Sunset walked out of the Principal's office and shook her head. She noticed Flash was gone and figured he must have run off to class. Sunset found her class and grabbed herself a seat. The first half of the day seemed to go by quickly when lunch came. The kids made there way to the cafeteria.

"Let's see if they've got anything edible here." murmured Sunset.

Sunset looked at the options and saw that everything had meat - a taboo for a former pony. Regardless, not much looked too appetizing anyway. 

"What ya have sweetheart?" asked Granny Smith.

"Do you have anything without meat?" asked Sunset.

"As, a vegetarian." replied Granny, "Unless you a vegan."

"Um...I don't know what that means." confessed Sunset.

Granny raised an eyebrow in surprise, but shrugged it off. 

"Do ya drink milk?" asked Granny Smith.

"Yes." answered Sunset.

"Then ya ain't vegan." answered Granny.

Granny walked over to a few trays full of fruit and vegetables.

"That's more like it." sighed Sunset relieved. 

Granny Smith filled her tray with food and Sunset began looking for a table. 

"Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" called an annoying voice.

Sunset saw a group of five girls at a table. A pink girl was waving to her.

"Oh please." scoffed Sunset. 

Sunset pointed her nose in the air and walked by the girls. 

"Awe." sighed Pinkie, her hair deflating.

Apple Jack put her arm around Pinkie.

"It's okay Pinkie." said Apple Jack.

"I guess." sighed Pinkie.

Sunset continued walking until she heard a familiar voice call.

"Hey Sunset!" called Flash.

Sunset saw he was hearkening her over to an empty seat next to him.

"Let's see how much this fool cares for me." thought Sunset, suppressing a smirk.

Sunset sat down next Flash. He had a cheeseburger like most other kids.

"You can eat that?" asked Sunset surprised.

"Yeah. Most kids complain about the food, but it's not that bad." answered Flash.

"But, that cow was a living being." noted Sunset.

The former pony watched in almost horror as Flash chewed a bite of meat. 

"The cows can't like being turned into food." mused Sunset.

"I never thought of that." said Flash, "I mean, it's not like they can talk to us." 

"So cows are not sentient beings in this universe." thought Sunset. 

"I guessed you where vegetarian. It's cool by me." said Flash.

"That's fine...I guess." replied Sunset. 

The two continued to eat in silence. 

"So, how do you like CHS?" asked Flash.

Sunset opened her mouth, but stopped and considered her words carefully. 

"They're.....energetic." answered Sunset.

Sunset and Flash had their attention diverted to Pinkie who had put carrots up her nose.

"Imbecile." thought Sunset.

Sunset looked over to Flash who was chuckling.

"That's Pinkie Pie for you." said the guitarist. 

"She always acts like that?" asked Sunset surprised.

"She's full of energy. I think it's a bit to much sugar." answered Flash jokingly.

Sunset forced a fake laugh at this.

"You're funny." said Sunset, flirtatiously. 

"Um...thank." replied Flash blushing.

A small smirk came across the face of Sunset.

"I like you Flash. You're so...nice." said Sunset.

Sunset placed her hand over the hand of Flash who began to sweat.

"I think we should hang out." proposed Sunset.

Flash shook his head and gulped.

"That sounds great." said Flash, trying to keep his cool.

The two finished their meals at roughly the same time.

"I'll take your tray for you." offered Flash.

"Thank you so much." replied Sunset, beaming.

Flash took the trays and left. 

"I've found my pawn all right." thought Sunset in a sinister manner. 

 

Sunset left and continued playing schoolgirl throughout the rest of her day. School ended and Sunset began to leave, when Principal Celestia called her into her office. Sunset felt a bit worried when she entered the office.

"Please sit down." said Celestia calmly.

Sunset nodded and sat in a chair right in front of the desk.

"I first want to let you know that you are not in trouble." began Celestia.

"Then...why am I here?" asked Sunset.

"I wanted to see how your day went." answered Celestia.

A look of surprise came across the face of Sunset.

"I do this with all new students. I like to loo out for my pupils." explained Celestia.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"i did make a friend." stated Sunset.

"Oh excellent." said Celestia.

"It's Flash Sentry." noted Sunset.

"He's an fine student." replied Celestia approvingly. 

A sudden knock on the door would interrupt the meeting.

"Principal Celestia. I have something for you." said a professional voice. 

"Please come in." sighed Celestia. 

The door opened and a dark skinned woman with blond hair entered. 

"What do you have for me Miss Harshwhinny?" asked Celestia.

"A letter for you ended up in my mailbox." answered Miss Harshwhinny.

"I belief Derpy delivers the mail. I'll talk to hear." replied Celestia.

Ms. Harshwhinny handed the letter to Celestia and left. 

"This will only take a moment." said Celestia.

Celetia opened the letter and began to read. Her facial expression changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Sunset, with fake worry.

"Nothing." answered Celestia.

Celestia stopped and thought for a moment.

"I will have to cut this short. I am sorry." said Celestia.

"That's okay." replied Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer got up and left leaving Celestia alone in her office. Celestia placed her hands on her desk and looked down. 

"My sister...you have returned." said Celestia uneasily. 

 

Sunset left the school ignoring several people who tried to call her attention. Sunset momentarily considered using the bus, but she did not have the routes memorized down just yet. She walked and considered her situation the entire way. Once she got to the group home, Sunset sighed displeased by her situation. Sunset entered and shut the door behind her.

"Hopefully I can get to my room before the old hag hears me." thought Sunset.

Sunset tiptoed to the stairs and began walking up. 

"Oh Sunset!" called Melody's voice from the kitchen.

"Damn." cursed Sunset softly. 

Melody quickly walked out (as fast as she could) and reached Sunset. 

"How was your first day?" asked Melody. 

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Sunset.

"I want to see how your doing dear." answered Melody.

"How pathetic." thought Sunset.

The former pony rolled her eyes.

"It was fine." answered Sunset.

"Did you make any new friends?" asked Melody.

"One." answered Sunset.

"What is he like?" asked Melody. 

"Nice." answered Sunset. 

A smile came to the wrinkled face of Melody.

"That is great dear. Feel free to bring him by anytime." replied Melody.

"Yeah sure." replied Sunset, rolling her eyes. 

"I am so happy for you." said the elderly woman.

Melody turned and walked off leaving Sunset feeling odd.

"That was nice of her." mused Sunset.

Sunset quickly shook her head.

"No. It's foolish of her. I will never go back." declared Sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go. I know it's been a while, but I got distracted with non-pony related things and it took a while to wrap this up. Next time, we continue onward. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter four of this story. I am continuing as a promised and also like I promised here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

The ringing of her alarm meant the start of a new day for Sunset Shimmer. Sunset had slightly gotten used to her time at school, but it still felt odd. Sunset showered and got dressed still not fully used to her new bipedal body. She then headed to the kitchen where a very pleasant aroma greeted her.

"What's that smell?" asked Sunset.

Melody was at the stove.

"Good morning dear. I made pancakes from scratch." said Melody.

"Those do smell good." thought Sunset.

Melody served three pancakes onto a plate and put them on the table with silverware.

"Eat up or you'll be late." said Melody.

"Okay." agreed Sunset.

Sunset sat down and began to eat.

"How are they?" asked Melody.

The elderly woman sat down.

"Delicious." answered Sunset.

"Good to hear." replied Melody.

Sunset continued eating.

"How are you doing at school?" asked Melody.

Sunset choked a bit before swallowing the food in the mouth.

"Fine." answered Sunset bluntly.

"That's good." said Melody.

"Whatever." shrugged Sunset.

"Just know that I'm here if you need me." said Melody.

Sunset blinked and for a moment saw Celestia.

"It can't be." said Sunset shaken. Are you okay?" asked Melody.

"I got go. Thanks." replied Sunset.

"I understand." said Melody.

 

Sunset grabbed her things and ran off. As she made her way through Canterlot, the image of Celestia she saw continued to haunt her. No matter how hard she tried, Sunset found herself unable to shake the image. Finally, she arrived at Canterlot High. The first thing Sunset set her sights on was the portal.

"I will go back." muttered Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi!" cried a hyper-energetic voice.

Sunset cried in surprise.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! I've been planning a welcome to Canterlot High party since you arrived, but I didn't know anything about you! I tried to figure out what you'd like and even tried talking to friends! Then I found you didn't have friends so I'll be your friend..." rambled Pinkie.

Sunset used her hand to cover Pinkie's mouth.

"When I remove my hand, you will slow down and talk like a rational po...being." said Sunset.

Pinkie nodded in agreement.

"Okay." sighed Sunset.

Sunset removed her hand.

"Go." said Sunset.

Pinkie extended her hand.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." said the girl.

Sunset looked at Pinkie.

"I am Sunset Shimmer..." began Sunset.

"I know that silly." laughed Pinkie.

Sunset Shimmer scowled.

"You will remember by name." vowed Sunset.

"Okay Dokie Loki!" declared Pinkie.

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." muttered Sunset.

Sunset began walking away.

"Hey! You didn't shake my hand!" declared Pinkie.

Sunset sighed once again.

"Because I didn't want to." revealed Sunset.

"That's okay." shrugged Pinkie.

"Do you have a disorder?" asked Sunset annoyed.

"Nope." answered Pinkie.

"Leave me alone!" snapped Sunset.

 

Sunset stormed off leaving a deflated Pinkie Pie behind. The first half of the day passed by as slowly as possible. For Sunset Shimmer, these high school classes where things she covered under Celestia. At least she managed to impress the staff which she felt could be useful. Finally, lunchtime came and the students made their way into the cafeteria. Sunset straggled and decided to scout out the student body ready to make her move.

"Who to target first." thought Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer scanned the room before seeing a meek looking boy.

"What a wimp. Perfect." thought Sunset.

Sunset walked over to the boy.

"Oh hello." said the boy nervously.

"What's your name?" asked Sunset.

"Featherweight." answered the boy.

Featherweight gulped nervously.

"You seemed so stress." noted Sunset.

"Girls don't pay attention to me." explained Featherweight.

"I have a problem and I was hoping you'd help me." said Sunset.

"What's the problem?" asked Featherweight.

"I don't have lunch money." answered Sunset.

"That's terrible." gasped Featherweight.

Sunset did her best to suppress a smirk.

"You see, that's where you come in." said Sunset.

Featherweight seemed confused.

"I assume you have money." said Sunset.

"Oh, I get it." said Featherweight.

Featherweight dug into his pocket.

"I guess I could give you..." began Featherweight.

Before Featherweight could continue, Sunset was violently jerked aside.

"What gives?" asked Sunset annoyed.

Sunset found herself facing a dark skinned girl in a brown MA - 1 bomber jacket.

"I should ask you the same dweeb." answered the girl.

Sunset pulled her arm away.

"The name's Gilda. I'm the top of the food chain here." said Gilda.

Gilda eyeballed the girl.

"Are you new?" asked Gilda.

"Yes." answered Sunset.

Gilda flared her nostrils.

"Since you're new I can let you off with a warning." replied Gilda.

"I'm Sunset Shimmer and I don't need a warning.' said Sunset.

Gilda scowled at this.

"Don't pick a fight with Gilda." warned Featherweight.

"You should listen to him." said Gilda.

By now, the entire cafeteria had turned their attention to the ongoing situation.

"And if I don't?" asked Sunset.

Gilda laughed at this.

"Then I break your fucking face." answered Gilda coldly.

"I'm not afraid." said Sunset bluntly.

Before Gilda could act, a cyan girl with rainbow hair intervened.

"Yo Gilda, whatever this chick did isn't worth getting suspended over." said the girl.

Gilda thought for a moment.

"You're lucky Dash saved your ass. Next time, you'll learn your lesson." warned Gilda.

"Let's go." said Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash and Gilda walked away as things returned to normal.

"Looks like I've got competition to deal with." thought Sunset irked.

 

Sunset finished the rest of the school with a fake smile on her face. While this phony mask made it seem as was okay, in reality Sunset's demeanor was anything but chipper. Her run-in with Gilda was still on her mind and the fact she had this hurdle to jump annoyed her greatly. Sunset left school and headed back to her residence. As soon as she opened the door, a delicious smell hit Sunset.

"That smells good." admitted Sunset.

"Is that you deary?" asked Melody.

Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." answered Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer followed the smell to the kitchen where Melody stood at the stove.

"I just made oatmeal cookies." revealed Melody.

"You like to cook." mused Sunset.

"In my family, meals are a time to come together and be a family." explained Melody.

Sunset Shimmer felt her stomach grumble.

"Dammit, I was so caught up with Gilda that I forgot lunch." thought Sunset, angry with herself.

"Have some." offered Melody.

Melody served up several cookies on a plate.

"Careful, they're hot." warned Melody.

Sunset took one of the cookies and took a bit.

"These are good." admitted Sunset.

"That means a lot." replied Melody.

Sunset slouched in a chair and continued eating.

"Sunset, I can tell something is bothering you." said Melody.

Sunset groaned a bit hearing this.

"It's nothing." replied Sunset.

"I'm here if you need to talk." said Melody.

For some reason she couldn't explain, Sunset felt her resentment melt away.

"Fine." relented Sunset.

Melody sat down in a chair.

"At lunch, I tired to...make friends with another student." began Sunset.

Melody nodded.

"She bought it." thought Sunset pleased.

Confident, Sunset continued.

"Anyway, before I could a bully interrupted me." continued Sunset pouting.

"Oh deary." gasped Melody.

Sunset had to suppress a smirk.

"She harassed me for begin new." continued Sunset, with a phony sadness.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." replied Melody sympathetically.

"Luckily, her friend intervened." sighed Sunset.

"Did you tell the principal?" asked Melody.

"She threatened me." answered Sunset.

"I'll go with you." offered Melody.

"That's fine!" declared Sunset.

Melody frowned a bit.

"I can handle this on my own." said Sunset.

"I trust you." said Melody.

"Too easy." thought Sunset smugly.

Melody walked over to Sunset.

"I am really proud of how you've been doing." said Melody.

"What do you mean?" asked Sunset.

"Inside, there is a good person." answered Melody.

Sunset once again saw Princess Celestia.

"No!" cried Sunset.

Melody gasped in surprise.

"Are you feeling ill?" asked Melody worried.

"I'm fine. I'm going to my room." answered Sunset.

Sunset raced upstairs and threw herself onto her bed.

"Why in the Tartarus do I keep seeing her?" asked Sunset to herself bitterly.

Sunset tossed and turned.

"I ditched her for a reason! She was holding me back!" declared Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer rubbed her face.

"She was nice though." admitted Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer shook her head.

"So is Melody." mused Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer smirked a bit.

"She's a nice person and she's always trying to make me feel better." said Sunset.

Sunset shook her head.

"I cannot get soft!" exclaimed Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer sat up.

"I've got to ditch this dump." vowed Sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked this return and I want to stick with this. Especially since I hope it has improved. It will be three months (minimum) before I return to this story because the the sequel "On The Dark Side" will be top priority. Next time, Sunset makes her next move and another important character is introduced. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset leaves the home and we met another important character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter five after three months just as promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Sunset Shimmer packed what few belongings she had. She had decided to find a new place of residences away from her current location. Sunset found her old diary and a feeling of uncertainty hit her. She quickly packed it before any doubt could creep in. Sunset then went down stairs to check if the coast was clear.

"Looks good." said Sunset.

Sunset was about to grab her belongings.

"Is that you dear?" asked a familiar voice.

A surprised Sunset popped her head into the dinning room to find Melody.

"I didn't know you where here." noted Sunset.

"Just tiding up a bit." said Melody.

"Of course." thought Sunset annoyed.

"What are you doing?" asked Melody.

"Just wandering around." answered Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer subconsciously walked over to the dinning room table.

"This old house is beautiful." cooed Melody.

"How did you come by this place?" asked Sunset curious.

"My husband and I rented this place in 1945 after the war." answered Melody.

"War." repeated Sunset surprised.

"My Phillip was in the Marines fighting the Japanese in the Pacific. I was a nurse and we met at a USO show in 1943. We got married after the war ended." explained Melody.

"That's sweet." admitted Sunset.

"I'm glad you think so." replied Melody happily.

"Where is your husband?" asked Sunset.

Melody's smile turned into a mournful frown.

"A heart attack took my dear Phillip years ago." answered Melody sadly.

"I'm so sorry." replied Sunset.

"It's quiet fine." said Melody.

Melody decided to change the subject.

"So, how are your classes going?" asked Melody.

"I'm not learning anything I didn't already know." answered Sunset flatly.

"You did strike me as a smart girl when we first met." said Melody.

"She knows brilliance when she meets it." thought Sunset cockily.

"I'm glad you're here." admitted Melody.

"Anyone would be glad to be in my presence." thought Sunset.

"I have a daughter, but she lives far away and isn't able to visit often." said Melody.

"That sucks." said Sunset.

"I don't have any friends or family nearby so I do get lonely at times." continued Melody.

"That would suck." thought Sunset.

"But, when you came here I felt rejuvenated when you arrived." revealed Melody.

"Really?" asked Sunset surprised.

"I felt like there was something special about you." answered Melody.

"Like the fact I should be an alicorn." muttered Sunset.

"What was that dear?" asked Melody.

"Nothing." answered Sunset.

"You've just brought a spark back into my life." said Melody.

"Wonderful." replied Sunset, with fake enthusiasm.

Melody yawned.

"It's time I get ready for bed." said Melody.

Melody and Sunset walked back upstairs only for Sunset to head back downstairs with her belongings moments later.

"Time to leave this dump." whispered Sunset.

Sunset stopped as she thought of what Melody had said.

"She did seem really happy to have me here." mused Sunset.

For a moment, Sunset thought of what Melody said only to shake her head.

"I cannot go soft. There's no going back." said Sunset.

 

Sunset slipped out and quietly shut the door behind her. Sunset walked away from the boarding house and would not look back. Sunset Shimmer would wander around until she finally came across an abandoned factory. Sunset noticed the gate was ajar and slipped into outside of the factory. Sunset reached the front door and slipped inside.

"This could work." mused Sunset.

Suddenly, a large man in a dirty trench coat popped out.

"Hello." said the man.

Sunset observed the man and noticed something seemed off.

"I haven't see you here." noted the man.

The man was twitching.

"Can you spared any money?" asked the man.

"No." answered Sunset.

The man scratched his arm.

"Maybe I could get do get some cash?" asked the man.

Sunset began feeling uncomfortable.

"No." answered Sunset firmly.

"Please." requested the man.

The man began getting closer to Sunset.

"Back off." demanded Sunset uncomfortable.

"Leave her alone!" cried a voice.

A woman walked forward. She had pink skin with blue hair. She wore a gold button up tube top, navy blue miniskirt, fishnets and black heels. She wore crimson red lipstick.

"Come on Jennifer, you know I ain't gonna hurt her." said the man.

"She doesn't have any money on her." stated Jennifer.

The surprised man turned his attention back to Sunset.

"That true?" asked the man.

"Yeah." answered Sunset.

The man walked away as Jennifer approached Sunset.

"He wasn't going to hurt you. He's not a bad guy." said Jennifer.

"Could have fooled me." huffed Sunset.

As he noted, my name is Jennifer.

Jennifer extended her hand, but withdrew it when it became clear Sunset wouldn't shake it.

"What's your name?" asked Jennifer.

"Sunset Shimmer." answered Sunset.

"Let's go somewhere we can get privacy." proposed Jennifer.

Jennifer led a cautious Sunset up a staircase to an abandoned corridor.

"What was this place?" asked Sunset.

"Used to be a garment manufacturer until the recession." answered Jennifer.

Jennifer popped out a door opened revealing a small room with a pillow and blankets on the floor.

"Welcome to my haven." said Jennifer.

The two entered and Jennifer shut the door.

"You really live her." said Sunset dumbfounded.

"Yup." confirmed Jennifer, with a hint of sadness.

"Canterlot always did a good job of hiding homelessness." thought Sunset.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Jennifer.

"I left my group home. I was suffocating." answered Sunset disgusted.

"What I would have given for that." mused Jennifer.

Sunset noticed a collection of burned spoons.

"You've found my dirty little secret." sighed Jennifer sadly.

Jennifer showed a number of track marks on her arms.

"I'm a heroin addict." said Jennifer.

Sunset became uncomfortable.

"I feel in with a bad crowd, dropped out of school and got addicted. I wish I could take it back." explained Jennifer hurting.

Sunset backed up, only to knock over a box full of condoms.

"There's my other secret." said Jennifer, tears in her eyes.

"You're a prostitute." realized Sunset.

"Gotta make a living somehow." sighed Jennifer.

"Have you thought about not selling your body?" asked Sunset bluntly.

"When you apply for a job there's a background check." answered Jennifer, "When employers see arrests for 'prostitution' and 'drug use'..."

"They reject you." said Sunset.

"The only way I can get money is by prostituting. It's a vicious cycle." said Jennifer sadly.

"What about your family?" asked Sunset.

"I came from a broken home. That's the whole reason I fell in with a bad crowd." answered Jennifer.

"Shit." muttered Sunset weakly.

"Enough about me. Tell me about you." requested Jennifer.

Sunset tensed up a bit.

"I had a teacher who I used to be close to, but we had a falling out." explained Sunset.

"Sorry to hear that." said Jennifer.

"I didn't need her." spat Sunset.

"Well, you can crash here with me if you want." offered Jennifer.

"If I don't want to get beaten or raped that might be a good idea." thought Sunset.

Sunset nodded her head.

"I'll do it." answered Sunset.

"I can make some room." said Jennifer.

Jennifer began moving things.

"So...what was this room anyway?" asked Sunset.

"Used to be someone's office." answered Jennifer.

Jennifer finished.

"Cool." said Sunset.

The two laid down.

"Night." said Jennifer warmly.

"Night." replied Sunset dully.

 

Sunset Shimmer did not have a comfortable night sleep. She considered going back, but decided it was for the best. She was getting soft and couldn't let that happen. She awoke the next morning groggy and doubtful, but convinced herself it was the right choice. Luckily, there was a YMCA nearby where she showered. Sunset then headed to Canterlot High. She went to the cafeteria to take advantage of the school breakfast program. She grabbed toast, an apple and milk. Sunset then sat at a table.

"Okay, this can work." muttered Sunset.

Sunset tore off a large bite of toast and ate it.

"Sure, I'm surrounded by bums and my roommate is a junkie hooker..." continued Sunset.

Sunset trailed off, but she shook her head.

"No. I've made my decision." said Sunset.

"Hey." said a male voice.

Sunset was surprised to see a boy with blue hair standing next to her.

"I don't mean to interrupt you..." began the boy.

"But, you want something." mused Sunset suspiciously.

"I was wondering if I could sit here." said the boy.

"He could be useful." thought Sunset.

The former unicorn quickly changed her demeanor.

"Sure." said Sunset chipper.

The boy sat down.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer." noted the girl.

"I'm Flash Sentry." replied the boy.

"Sorry if I came off as rude, I just don't want people taking advantage of me." said Sunset sadly.

"Sorry to hear that's happened." said Flash sadly.

Sunset had to suppress a devious smirk.

"I guess I'm just to nice." sighed Sunset.

"If you ask me that could never be bad." said Flash.

"Thanks." smiled Sunset.

The two ate for a few moments while talking idly.

"So, I had a bad run-in with that Gilda." noted Sunset.

"I heard." replied Flash, "She's not a nice person."

"Why is she like that?" asked Sunset.

"I don't know." answered Flash.

Sunset mumbled to herself.

"I think she needs a friend." stated Flash.

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"Other than Rainbow Dash that is." added Flash.

"I take it she was the one who intervened the other day." said Sunset.

"Yup, they got way back." confirmed Flash.

Flash finished his breakfast first.

"I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." said Flash.

"You too." replied Sunset, with a fake smiled.

Sunset kept her fake smiled until Flash left.

"He was useless." sighed Sunset.

Suddenly, another student stormed over to him.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie saw you talking to Flash Sentry." said the girl annoyed.

"We where just talking." noted Sunset annoyed.

"Don't give Trixie that! Trixie knows you're trying to steal one of the most coveted boys here!" accused Trixie.

"I seriously wasn't." said Sunset.

"Trixie has warned you." stated Trixie.

With that, Trixie turned and marched off.

"Maybe that idiot can be of use." muttered Sunset sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I have not forgotten Melody and she will be important down the line. It will contribute to the plot latter. Jennifer is an important character and an original character of mine. Next time, Sunset plans to seduce Flash. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Sunset concocts her plan then puts into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everypony, I am back with chapter six of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

Sunset Shimmer again awoke groggily. She had stayed up late the night before working on her plan to seduce Flash Sentry. However, she still needed to prepare herself and eat breakfast. An exhausted Jennifer stirred as Sunset got herself dressed.

"Hey Sunset, can ya keep it down?" asked Jennifer.

"It's already morning." answered Sunset bluntly.

"I got into in at four." noted Jennifer.

"Really?" asked Sunset surprised.

"I was...working." answered Jennifer.

"Cheap whore." thought Sunset.

Jennifer yawned and stretched.

"Well I'm up now." sighed Jennifer.

Sunset felt a ping of guilt.

"It's fine. I'll nap latter." shrugged Jennifer.

"Good." said Sunset.

"So, what's up?" asked Jennifer.

"No." answered Sunset.

Sunset thought for a moment.

"Actually, I have made friends with a boy at school." noted Sunset.

"Oh. Tell. Tell." requested Jennifer eargerly.

"His name is Flash." began Sunset.

"What's he like?" asked Jennifer.

"We just chatted a bit." answered Sunset.

"Oh, well I hope things go well." said Jennifer.

"Actually, I was hoping you could give me pointers." requested Sunset.

"No problem." said Jennifer.

Jennifer thought for a moment.

"Well, you could drop hints." proposed Jennifer.

"What kind of hints?" asked Sunset.

"Love letters." answered Jennifer.

"What would I write?" asked Sunset.

"Romantic poetry." proposed Jennifer.

"That's a good start." said Sunset.

"Try giving him gift." continued Jennifer.

"Like chocolates." guessed Sunset.

"Yeah." confirmed Jennifer.

"I don't have much money." noted Sunset.

"Same." sighed Jennifer.

Jennifer chuckled sadly.

"Anyway, there are other ways." said Jennifer.

"I should fine a way to make money." mused Sunset.

"That can be easier said than done." warned Jennifer.

"I'm not going sell my body like a whore." thought Sunset.

"Honestly, the thing I suggest is just be honest." stated Jennifer.

"You mean, just tell him?" asked Sunset.

"Yes." answered Jennifer.

"Blunt, but it is effective." said Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer finished preparing.

"Thanks Jennifer. You where really helpful." said Sunset.

"No problem." yawned Jennifer.

Jennifer laid back down.

"I'm going back to sleep. See ya latter." said Jennifer.

Sunset rolled her eyes and left.

"That whore is useful." muttered Sunset.

 

A cocky Sunset Shimmer left the abandoned factory. She washed up at the nearby YMCA then had breakfast at school. Flash didn't sit and eat with her this morning. True to her word, Trixie kept spying on Sunset as she ate breakfast. The first half of the day passed as Sunset awaited for lunch. Once lunch arrived, Sunset went to the cafeteria and got her food. She looked around and saw Flash. Sunset walked over to him with her lunch.

"Um...hello Flash." said Sunset meekly.

"Oh hey." replied Flash warmly.

"I was wondering...can I eat with you?" asked Sunset.

"Sure." answered Flash.

Sunset smirked to himself as she sat down. They then both ate.

"So...how are you doing?" asked Flash.

"Okay." answered Sunset.

"That's good." replied Flash happily.

"Such an easy pawn." thought Sunset.

"Have you had any run-ins with Gilda?" asked Flash.

"No." answered Sunset.

Sunset noticed Trixie glaring at her.

"She won't give up." muttered Sunset.

Flash glanced over and noticed Trixie.

"Don't mind Trixie. She's full of herself." said Flash.

"I noticed." replied Sunset.

Sunset noticed Trixie talking to two younger boys.

"Those are her lackeys Snips and Snails." revealed Flash.

"I need to knock her down a peg." thought Sunset.

Sunset then decided to focus.

"So...what do you like to do?" asked Sunset nervously.

"I play guitar." answered Flash.

"Maybe you could teach me." proposed Sunset.

"That'd be awesome." agreed Flash.

Sunset put on a fake smile.

"I'm glad I met you Flash." said Sunset.

"Me too." agreed Flash.

Sunset pretended to be nervous.

"I was wondering..." began Sunset.

"What?" asked Flash.

Sunset was "unable" to speak.

"It's nothing. Forget it." answered Sunset quickly.

Sunset looked away, hiding her grin.

"It's cool." replied Flash.

Sunset took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if we could be friends." said Sunset.

Flash smiled at this.

"That'd be awesome." said Flash.

Sunset smiled, but not for the reason Flash thought.

"I'm so relieved to hear that." sighed Sunset.

"Did you have a lot of friends before coming here?" asked Flash.

"No." answered Sunset honestly.

"I'm happily be your friend." said Flash.

"Thank you." said Sunset.

Sunset peeked over at Trixie who was still watching her.

"She wants a show I'll give her one." thought Sunset.

Sunset pretended to stand up, but she "tripped" and fell into Flash. The other students began to murmur.

"Are you okay?" asked Flash.

Sunset rubbed the back of her head.

"I just tripped." answered Sunset.

Sunset looked at Trixie who was livid.

"Hope you liked that bitch." thought Sunset.

 

Rumors quickly spread about Sunset and Flash. This was exactly what Sunset had wanted. These "humans" where not that different from ponies. Sunset finished the day and left the school. She wandered around for a bit before returning to the abandoned factory. The other homeless people there where going about their business. Sunset returned to her residence where Jennifer was.

"Hey Sunset." said Jennifer warmly.

Sunset put on a fake smile.

"Hello." said Sunset.

Sunset sat in an old chair.

"How was your day?" asked Jennifer.

"Good." answered Sunset.

"How did things go with that boy?" asked Jennifer curious.

"Fine." answered Sunset happily.

"Details." requested Sunset.

"We sat at lunch and talked. That's it." said Sunset.

"Awe." sighed Jennifer disappointed.

"I did trip into him." noted Sunset.

Jennifer had a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Oh knock it of." requested Sunset playing.

"I didn't expect you to jump him in the cafeteria." said Jennifer.

"I tripped." stated Sunset.

"Sure." replied Jennifer sarcastically.

"She's no better than those idiots at school." thought Sunset disgusted.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't exactly object." noted Jennifer.

"True." admitted Sunset.

Jennifer grabbed a red purse.

"I'm sure you'll win him." said Jennifer.

Jennifer pulled out a small rectangular box.

"I know it." added Jennifer.

"What's that?" asked Sunset.

"My cigarettes." answered Jennifer.

Jennifer pulled a cigarette out and put it into her mouth.

"Do you mind?" asked Jennifer.

Jennifer pulled out her lighter.

"No." answered Sunset.

As Jennifer lit her cigarette, Sunset looked at the carton.

"Parliament." noted Sunset.

Jennifer took a drag of her cigarette.

"They're my favorite brand." shrugged Jennifer.

Jennifer took another drag of her cigarette.

"Can I try?" asked Sunset.

"I'm not sure you should." answered Jennifer.

"Come on!" demanded Sunset.

Jennifer relented and gave Sunset her cigarette.

"I'm never smoked on of these for now." noted Sunset.

"Put it between your fingers, put it up to your lips and take a drag." explained Jennifer.

Sunset did so and choked.

"Oh shit." coughed Sunset.

"It sucks the first time, but you get used to it." said Jennifer.

Sunset gave Jennifer the cigarette back.

"Just to let you know, I'm going out working tonight." revealed Jennifer.

"I'll be fine on my own." said Sunset.

Jennifer took a drag of her cigarette.

"Just try not to get killed." muttered Sunset.

Jennifer giggled and pulled a kitchen knife out of her purse.

"It's not much, but it works." said Jennifer.

"At least your prepared." mused Sunset.

 

Hours passed by. Sunset stayed at the factory while Jennifer departed to walk the streets. Over at Canterlot High, one room had the lights on. Principal Celestia was tackling the mountain of paperwork she was facing. This was one part of the job she hated. Celestia stopped and shook her wrist trying to work out a cramp. Her phone rang and Celestia, grateful for the distraction, answered.

"Hello." said Celestia.

("Hello.") said a familiar female voice gently.

A stunned Celestia needed a moment to compose herself.

"Is that really you?" asked Celestia.

("Indeed it is.") answered the mystery woman.

"It's been a long time." noted Celestia.

("Indeed.") agreed the mystery woman.

"I'm so glad to hear you again." said Celestia.

("Same, but I do have a reason to call.") revealed the mystery woman.

"What is it?" asked Celestia worried.

("I will be coming to Canterlot High School.") answered the mystery woman.

"Really?" asked Celestia surprised.

("It's already been decided.") answered the mystery woman.

"Well...I look forward to seeing you." said Celestia nervously.

("I wanted to tell you in advanced. Goodbye.") said the mystery woman.

Both women hung up. Celestia got out of her chair and looked at the moon in the sky.

"So...we shall be reunited my sister." mused Celestia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And surprise revelation. There was a reason I hadn't mentioned Luna prior. Also, Sunset's conflicts with Trixie aren't over just yet. Next time, Luna enters the picture. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Luna returns and Sunset starts tries to use the situation to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter seven of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It was a seemingly normal day at Canterlot High. Outside, Rainbow was playing with her soccer ball dribbling it on her knees while Fluttershy was petting Angel Bunny. Applejack and Rarity came up.

"Well the gangs almost all here." noted Applejack.

"Yeah." agreed Rainbow, "Now we just have to wait for..."

"Wait for who?" asked Pinkie.

The others jumped as Pinkie seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"Where did you come from?" asked Rainbow.

"My house silly." answered Pinkie.

The group rolled their eyes.

"So, who are you waiting for?" asked Pinkie.

"Well we where waiting for you Miss Pie." answered Rarity.

"I'm here now!" declared Pinkie.

Pinkie pulled out cupcakes.

"I made these this morning." noted Pinkie.

The others took the cupcakes.

"It's a new recipe." added Pinkie.

The others tried the cupcakes.

"My. These are delicious." said Rarity.

"They're awesome!" declared Rainbow.

"These are the best dang cupcakes I've ever had!" cried Applejack.

"I like them too." said Fluttershy.

"Thanks." said Pinkie grateful.

"Oh that reminds me, are you still going to help me pass out flyers for the animal shelter Rainbow?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sure. I don't back out of a promise." answered Rainbow.

"Thank you." replied Fluttershy happily.

"hey, it ain't too bad." said Rainbow.

"Have you considered a pet?" asked Fluttershy hopeful.

Rainbow scratched her head.

"Maybe." answered Rainbow.

Fluttershy smiled hopeful.

"Well, I still I hope you shall be helping me as well." said Rarity.

"Oh yeah." confirmed Applejack.

"How can Applejack help you?" asked Rainbow confused.

Applejack shot Rainbow an offended glare.

"Applejack will be assisting me with new design ideas." revealed Rarity.

"She wants to base 'em on my farm clothes." added Applejack.

"The country bumpkin look is?" asked Rainbow snickering.

Applejack shot Rainbow another offended glare.

"Wow! Rainbow is really good at sticking her foot in her mouth!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"The country look is in and I requested help from Applejack as she is an expert there." explained Rarity.

"We're still on for the sleepover at my house on Friday?" asked Pinkie.

The others all agreed.

"I can't wait!" declared Pinkie, seemingly standing on thin air.

As the others questioned how Pinkie could defy all laws of physics, Sunset Shimmer approached the school.

"Hi Sunset!" cried Pinkie.

Sunset silently marched by bumping Pinkie a she did so.

"Hey!" cried Pinkie.

Sunset ignored her and went inside.

"We someone's a Grumpy Gus." said Pinkie.

The school bell rang.

"We better get going." noted Applejack.

"Relax, there's an assembly before class." shrugged Rainbow.

 

All of the Canterlot student body gathered in gymnasium/auditorium. Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy sat up close. Sunset Shimmer did the opposite sitting in the back. Sunset spotted Gilda nearby and the two shared bitter glances. Trixie at a row in front of Sunset with Snips and Snails. Flash was up closer to the stage with his band mate. Finally, Principal Celestia took the stage. Sunset was still uncomfortable dealing with another Celestia.

"As you know, our illustrious Vice Principal of many years retired after last semester and the position was left vacant when this year began." started Celestia.

Celestia gulped concerned.

"I've never seen my Celestia this tense." thought Sunset.

"However, that position has been filled." revealed Celestia.

This led to gossiping among the students.

"I would like to introduce you to our new Vice Principal..." began Celestia.

A tall woman walked out onto stage.

"My sister Luna!" declared Celestia.

"Sister!" cried Sunset surprised.

Sunset heard Trixie giggle at this

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you." began Luna nervously.

"If this Celestia has a sister than my Celestia should have a sister." thought Sunset.

"As Princess Celestia noted, I am her younger sister and now your Vice Principal." continued Luna.

"Of course that bitch Celestia wouldn't tell me she has a sister." thought Sunset angrily.

Luna carried out for a few minutes talking about herself and how happy she was to be here.

"In conclusion, I hope to get to know you all and that this is the beginning of a great relationship between staff and students." concluded Luna.

"Nepotism is alive and well." muttered Sunset.

The assembly ended and everyone dispersed.

"It's so cool that Principal Celestia's sister is our Vice Principal!" declared Pinkie.

"Always good to see family working together." agreed Applejack.

"Just don't throw her a party Pinkie." warned Rarity.

"Yeah. Last time you threw a party for a teacher you got a week of detention." laughed Rainbow.

Meanwhile, Sunset was rubbing her chin.

"I need to do some research on Luna." decided Sunset.

The students left and began their classes. Sunset Shimmer was still thinking about Vice Principal Luna...the sister she didn't know existed.

 

She was still a tad bitter with Celestia for not telling her she had a sister. Finally, the study hall period arrived. Sunset went to the library. Sunset saw the computer and sat down. Luckily, Bulk Biceps sat near by and went online to search for protein shakes. Copying what he did, Sunset was able to get online.

"Okay, that was bad. I should be able to get the hang of this computer thing." thought Sunset.

Sunset managed to find the school's home page.

"Find out about our new Vice Principal." read Sunset.

Cheerliee would shush Sunset who rolled her eyes.

"Let's see what we have." said Sunset.

Sunset scrolled through the section.

"There is nothing here." noted Sunset annoyed.

The mouse cursor was left over Luna's face.

"Dammit." said Sunset bitterly.

Sunset hit the mouse with her hand causing it to click.

"What the?" asked Sunset.

Sunset looked and noticed a list of actions popped up.

"So these computers have more secrets." thought Sunset.

Sunset looked at the actions and one caught her eye.

"Search for image." said Sunset interested.

Sunset did this and found more pictures.

"Okay, let's see what we've got." said Sunset.

Sunset looked at the links.

"A MyStable account." noted Sunset.

Sunset scratched her temple in confusion.

"What the hay is MyStable?" asked Sunset.

Sunset briefly looked through MyStable and was disappointed by the lack of an equine nature.

"Well that sucks." sighed Sunset.

Sunset returned to her search results finding something she recognized.

"A mug shot." cooed Sunset.

Sunset followed the link and found what she was looking for.

"So our new Vice Principal has multiple arrests." mused Sunset.

Sunset read the wrap sheet.

"Possession of marijuana. Underage drinking. Public intoxication. Driving While Intoxicated. Noise Disturbances. Resisting without violence." read Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer chuckled to herself.

"Well, our Vice Principal has a naughty side." said Sunset.

Sunset returned to the search results and found something that caught her eye. It was an image of Luna, but she was dressed like a punk rocker wearing a leather jacket complete with spikes, skull earrings and black makeup. She was holding a black and white guitar.

"The Dis - harmonies." read Sunset.

Sunset laughed to herself.

"What a stupid name." said Sunset.

Sunset noticed the members had their stage names under their pictures.

"Nightmare Moon: guitar." said Sunset.

Sunset shrugged her shoulders.

"Could have been worse." admitted Sunset.

Sunset rubbed her chin.

"I'm guessing this rebellious streak is why she's seemingly appearing out of the blue." deduced Sunset.

A thought then came to Sunset.

"If I can play them against each other, then I can run this place." said Sunset confidently.

The bell rang signaling the end of study hall. The students all left except for Sunset.

"Miss Shimmer, you need to go to class." noted Cheerliee.

Sunset closed out the browser.

"Sorry, I was so enthralled with what I was researching." replied Sunset innocently.

"Must have been interesting." mused Cheerliee.

"Oh it was." confirmed Sunset.

 

Sunset departed and went about the rest of her school day. Once school ended, she made sure to swipe a pair of disposable gloves from the science lab. That night, she swiped a half empty bottle of cheap rum from one of the homeless men living in the factory. She also grabbed a used piece of newspaper and used it as a makeshift cork. The next day, Sunset put the disposable gloves on then slipped into Vice Principal Luna's office and put the bottle in the desk taking the newspaper away. Sunset then casually made her way to the office of Principal Celestia ditching the gloves in trash can. Once she arrived, Sunset knocked.

"Come in." said Celestia.

Sunset shook her head and entered.

"Hello Miss Shimmer, what may I do for you?" asked Celestia.

"I hate to be a bother, but I went to talk with Vice Principal Luna and welcome her. But, she wasn't there." began Sunset.

"She is likely out doing something." shrugged Celestia.

"I figured, but that is not why I'm here." replied Sunset.

"Please continue." requested Celestia intrigued.

"I noticed a bottle of funny smelling. I think it was alcohol." said Sunset, with fake worry.

Celestia muttered to herself and stood up.

"Show me." requested Celestia.

Sunset led Celestia to Luna's office and pointed to the desk drawer.

"There ma'am." said Sunset.

Celestia opened the draw and pulled the bottle out.

"Rum." said Celestia sadly.

As if on cue, Luna entered her office.

"Here we go." thought Sunset giddy.

Celestia held the bottle of rum.

"What is this?" asked Celestia accusingly.

"I do not know." answered Luna.

"Don't lie to me." said Celestia hurt.

"Sister, I seriously do not know." replied Luna.

"Sunset, please excuse us." said Celestia.

"Yes ma'am." agreed Sunset.

Sunset left proud of her actions, but did not realize five other students had overheard.

"Damn. She's only been VP for one day and she's getting shitfaced on the job." mused Rainbow.

"Could please try and be less crass?" asked Rarity.

"Not really." answered Rainbow.

"Um guys, Vice Principal Luna talked with us earlier." noted Fluttershy.

"Yeah. She wanted to know about the pet shelter flyer you handed out." said Pinkie.

"I didn't smell alcohol on her breath." said Fluttershy.

"Come to think of it, neither did I." realized Rarity.

"Yeah. And she wasn't wobbling around or acting drunk at all." noted Pinkie.

"You don't think someone set her up." proposed Applejack concerned.

"I say it's more likely she's a drunk." shrugged Rainbow.

"Still. She's deserves a chance to defend herself." said Rarity.

The other agreed to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So that's where we'll end things for now. So Luna is here and she has a bit of rebellious past. Sunset is trying to use that to her advantage, but a group of five might derail her plans. Next time, the Humane 5 tries to clear Luna's name. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Humane 5 try and clean Luna's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony

It had been a day since Sunset planted a bottle of rum in Luna's desk. The former unicorn was proud of herself and the seeds of doubt she had planted. However, five other students gathered outside the school before classes.

"I simply cannot believe Vice Principal Luna was drinking during work yesterday." began Rarity

"There does seem to be reasonable doubt." agreed Applejack.

"But, what can we do?" asked Fluttershy softly.

"Then we prove her innocence." answered Rainbow.

"Like an old fashion film noir!" gasped Rarity excited.

"I guess." replied Rainbow surprised.

Rarity became giddy with anticipation.

"Don't go harvesting your apples before they're ripe." warned Applejack.

"Huh?" asked Pinkie confused.

"We have to prove she's innocent." answered Fluttershy.

"Easier said than done." sighed Applejack.

"Have no fear!" declared Rarity.

Out of nowhere, Rarity had suddenly was wearing a trench coat.

"You look like you stepped out of a 40s detective film." noted Rainbow.

"Exactly." confirmed Rarity proudly.

"I don't understand how that will help." noted Fluttershy.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Pinkie.

"Not really." answered Applejack flatly.

"Rarity is gonna investigate like a 40s detective!" declared Rarity.

"Pinkie is correct." confirmed Rarity.

"You ain't exactly Dick Tracey, but if you can find the scoundrel who framed Vice Principal Luna then more power to ya." said Applejack.

"Let's get going!" declared Rainbow.

"Follow me!" cried Rarity.

 

The girls eagerly set off and began to interrogate students. However, the process proved less exciting and more fruitful than they thought. Applejack was interrogating Sandalwood, Fluttershy was interrogating Apple Blossom, Rainbow was interrogating Baton Switch, Pinkie was interrogating Ringo and Rarity was interrogating Watermelody when the bell for first class rang. As of these proved fruitless so the bell made no difference. Once study hall period rolled around, the group got a possible tip from Rose Heart. They found the rocker clique sitting together and talking about music then they approached.

"Hello Cherry Crash, we need to talk." began Rarity.

"What about?" asked Cherry Crash.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" answered Rarity.

"Not really." replied Cherry Crash confused.

"The dame is playing dumb. I'm gonna need a new course of action." thought Rarity.

The fashionista rubbed her chin.

"I don't know if you've heard about what happened to Vice Principal Luna..." began Rarity.

"Oh yeah. Principal Celestia found booze in her desk." said Cherry Crash.

"We have doubt it was her's." revealed Applejack.

"She was a rocker in the day." noted Cherry Crush.

"Really?" asked Pinkie surprised.

"Oh yeah. We knew her as Nightmare Moon before she became our VP." answered Cherry Crush.

"Cherry, we got a little birdy telling us you where seen at the liquor store the other day." noted Rarity.

"What of it?" asked Cherry Crush.

"We think it was planted." answered Rarity coldly.

"Are you accusing me?!" asked Cherry Crush offended.

"Maybe we are and maybe we're not." answered Rarity.

Cherry Crush pulled out a flyer and headed it to the group.

"Our band is having a show Saturday. We went to the liquor store hoping he would allow us to hang the flyers outside." explained Cherry Crush.

"What did he say?" asked Pinkie interested.

"No." answered Cherry flatly.

"That's too bad." said Fluttershy.

"I saw Cloudy Kicks with a bottle in her bag." noted Vanhallan.

 

The five left and began searching for Cloudy Kicks. Knowing she was an athlete, they searched in the gymnasium hoping to find her practicing. However, she wasn't there. Rainbow began asking the other athletes she knew if they had seen Cloudy. Finally, they where led outside to the field. There was Cloudy Kick practicing her soccer skills. Rainbow couldn't help but admit she was good. Cloudy had just retrieved her ball after a goal when she saw the group approaching her.

"Think fast!" called Cloudy Kicks.

Cloudy Kicks kicked the ball right toward the group.

"Git it!" called Rainbow.

Rainbow deflected the ball off her chest and then dribbled it with her knees.

"Rainbow, we ain't here to show off." noted Applejack annoyed.

Rainbow sighed and kicked the ball back to Cloudy.

"What are you here for?" asked Cloudy.

"Don't act so innocent toots!" demanded Rarity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cloudy confused.

"We think someone planted the rum bottle in Vice Principal Luna's office." answered Pinkie.

"And we where told you had a bottle." added Applejack.

"You think I did it?!" asked Cloudy offended.

"Oh just spill the beans dollface. We know it was you." replied Rarity.

"Um, unless you can prove it wasn't." noted Fluttershy meekly.

"I can." said Cloudy.

Cloudy led the group to her nearby duffel bag.

"Here's what I had." said Cloudy.

Cloudy pulled a small plastic bottle of blue liquid out of her bag.

"Well that sure ain't rum." noted Applejack.

"It's Gatorade." stated Rainbow.

"Glacial Freeze." clarified Cloudy, "The label pealed off."

"Sorry for accusing ya." said Applejack.

Cloudy thought for a moment.

"It's fine, but not that you mention it I overheard Cloudy Winds was saying he headed that direction." replied Cloudy. w

 

The group thanked Cloudy Kicks for the tip and left. They next began searching for Cloudy Winds. It was almost time for the next class so they knew time was limited. They where lead to the library by several students. They arrived and spotted Cloudy Winds at the computer. They saw a notebook open next to him.

"Hello Cloudy." began Rarity.

Cloudy stopped and looked at the group.

"Um, hello." said Cloudy Winds confused.

"What are you looking at?" asked Rarity, in a seductive tone.

"Oh for Pete's sake." muttered Applejack.

"He's probably looking up how to frame someone." accused Rainbow.

"I'm doing research for my history class." noted Cloudy Winds.

"We'll see." replied Rainbow.

Rainbow forcefully jumped in looking at the screen.

"Conquistadors." mused Rainbow.

Applejack pulled Rainbow back by her collar.

"The Spanish soldiers who conquered the Americas." noted Applejack.

"We're learning about them too." added Fluttershy.

"Now, you wouldn't lie to us." began Rarity seductively.

Rarity gently ran her right hand down the cheek of Cloudy Winds.

"I..." stammered Cloudy Winds.

Rarity sat in Cloudy Winds' lap.

"Would you?" asked Rarity innocently.

Cloudy Winds blushed wildly.

"No." answered Cloudy Winds nervously.

"Now, we believe someone framed Vice Principal Luna and we heard you where headed to her office." said Rarity.

Cloudy Winds shook his head.

"I didn't frame her." said Cloudy.

"Then who did?" asked Rarity firmly.

"I don't know. I was looking for Whiz Kid." answered Cloudy Winds.

 

The five went to find Whiz Kid, but they trip was cut short by the bell. They five had to go to their classes. Once school let out, they went off to find Whiz Kid. They found him and would question Whiz Kid. They six of them then raced off. Sunset Shimmer noticed them and that they where headed to Principal's office. She followed them. Once she arrived, Sunset noticed they had gathered Principal Luna and Vice Principal Luna.

"Um, is something going on?" asked Sunset confused.

"I don't know." answered Celestia.

"We have an eyewitness who can prove Vice Principal Luna was framed!" declared Rarity.

Sunset Shimmer's heart skipped a beat.

"That's a big accusation." noted Principal Celestia.

"Go ahead Whiz Kid." said Applejack.

"I was headed to see Principal Celestia on the day in question." began Whiz Kid.

"Why?" asked Sunset worried.

"Micro Chips and I noted several ways to improve the performance of the school computers." answered Whiz Kid.

"Nerd." coughed Rainbow.

Applejack elbowed Rainbow in the ribs.

"Why didn't you see me?" asked Principal Celestia unsure.

"I heard you and Vice Principal Luna talking so I didn't want to disturb you." answered Whiz Kid.

"That was very nice of you." said Fluttershy.

"I walked passed Vice Principal Luna's office and noticed a gloved hand on her desk." continued Whiz Kid.

"Shit." thought Sunset worried.

"I thought it was a janitor so I didn't think anything of it." continued Whiz Kid.

"We believe that was the person who framed you." said Rarity.

"Likely Gilda." muttered Applejack.

"Hey! Gilda wouldn't do anything like that!" declared Rainbow.

"Regardless, we believe this creates doubt." said Rarity.

"It could have been a janitor." noted Sunset.

"I would have had no reason to have a janitor in my office." noted Luna.

"I want to believe you are innocent." said Celestia.

"But, why don't you?" asked Luna.

Celestia didn't answer.

"Of course." answered Luna.

"What's going on between ya?" asked Applejack.

"Ask the center of the universe." huffed Luna.

"Luna felt like I overshadowed her and went through a rebellious period." answered Celestia.

"Is that why you became Nightmare Moon?" asked Pinkie.

"Yeah. It was a...metal band." answered Luna embarrassed.

"Not to mention your run-ins with the police." noted Celestia.

"I went down a bad path! I know!" declared Luna.

"Sister..." began Celestia surprised.

"I've tried to change my life around! Just give me another chance!" cried Luna.

Celestia clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry Luna." said Celestia softly.

"I never meant to hurt you. I feel shitty for all the hell I caused you." said Luna hurting.

"You don't know how much I missed having you around." said Celestia emotional.

"We used to do everything together." said Luna.

"Do you remember the time in high school when we took that weekend vacation to the country?" asked Celestia.

"Oh yes. Everything went so bad." answered Luna.

"It rained all the time." began Celestia.

"We both got eaten alive by mosquitoes." continued Luna.

"And bears ate all of our food!" cried the sisters in unison.

Celestia and Luna both laughed before hugging.

"I missed you so much!" cried Celestia.

"As did I sister!" cried Luna.

The two sisters hugged and cried for several minutes before breaking.

"I'm sorry for everything Luna. If you say that rum wasn't yours then I believe you." said Celestia.

"And I am sorry for all the things I did. I promise not to go back." said Luna.

"I want to thank you girls and Whiz Kid for fighting for Luna." said Celestia.

"And Sunset Shimmer, I am not angry. I full understand why you thought it was mine." added Luna.

 

The rest of the day flew by. News of Luna's innocence spread. Conventional wisdom was that Gilda was responsible, but she denied it and there was no way to tie her to it. Sunset laid low as nobody consider she was the true mastermind. Once classes ended, Sunset stormed off. She returned the abandoned factory and marched inside. Once she returned to her residences, Sunset slammed the door. Jennifer was quick to notice something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Jennifer.

"A bunch of girls screwed my plans." answered Sunset angrily.

"Is this related to your boyfriend?" asked Jennifer.

"He's not my boyfriend and no." answered Sunset annoyed.

"Then what?" asked Jennifer.

Sunset thought what to say exactly.

"I got a gift for the new Vice Principal and these girls ruined my plan." explained Sunset bitterly.

"Sorry to hear that." replied Jennifer sympathetically.

"It's fine." said Sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things for now. I hope the resolution doesn't seem rushed, but the resolution to the pilot was rushed its self. Next time, Sunset returns to seducing Flash and something new comes into play. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That will do it for chapter one. Next time, Sunset tries adjusting to her new environment. Please review.


End file.
